The general public uses electrical appliances and it is customary to use a multi-socket extension with several sockets, usually between two and ten, but sometimes even more, as depicted for instance in Drawing No. 1. The multi-socket extension is used primarily when the user wished to simultaneously plug several appliances into one electrical socket. Using a multi-socket extension and having several appliances plugged into a socket simultaneously causes an aesthetic nuisance and creates disorder, mainly due to the fact that the multi-socket extension is usually placed on the floor of the room, on the kitchen counter, on the computer desk, etc. and multiple cables are scattered in disorder around the electrical appliances. In addition, the scattered cables also constitute a safety hazard. The present invention offers an efficient and economic solution to the said problem.